Plans
by Drosselmeyer's Ancestor
Summary: Izaya never lets himself do a half-assed job when it comes down to Shizuo. So when he makes a plan to get Shizuo off his back...Drabble, and a bit of making out...


Izaya sat in his office, pondering. About him. Again.

_Why was he so difficult?_

_Really,_ Izaya thought, _there should be a way to contain him back into a normal human, instead of that beast._

It would make my life so much easier. 

He paced around the room. How. How. How to get Shizzu-chan to stop chasing him around Ikebukuro, so he could go through with his work faster.

He paused. A thought was forming in his head. A beautiful, fantical, fantasmic thought.

He laughed. Shizzu-chan would NEVER bother him AGAIN if this worked.

Which it would because, you know:

Izaya Orihara never let himself do a half-assed job when it came to Shizuo.

"Namie! Do you have a single female friend?"

"You're not hooking up with anyone I know."

"Not for me silly girl, no, a girl who likes blonds!"

Namie gave Izaya a look.

_What the hell does he want with a girl who likes blonds...?_

"...Yeah, I have a few friends. But why-"

Izaya pranced around the room and Namie decided that it would be a waste of time to understand what he was going to do. As long as no one died, she didn't care.

"Call them up, and tell them there's a bachelor in Ikebukuro~ A guy who wears a suit all the time and likes to...Protect the weak!" Izaya curled up in fits of laughter as Namie grudgingly made the calls. She could already see where this was going.

Izaya was busy cackaling.

Little did he think about what the effects on HIM might be.

* * *

A few days later, as Shizuo walked around his city, to his place, he was stopped by a young woman. Around his age, maybe a little younger. A bright smile, brown hair...

"...Tatsuki?"

"Shizuo! It's so good to see you!" She gave him a hug. He gave her an awkward pat in the back.

"It's been a while cousin."

"I know! Aunty's been complaining that she hasn't heard from you or Kasuka lately...But she let Kasuka go because he's got that acting thing right?"

Shizuo smiled. "Yeah, he's in America right now I think."

Tatsuki grinned. "Wow! Who knew he was that good...What's up with the bartender outfit? And your HAIR! I just realized, it's BLOND!" She gasped. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyways Tatsuki?"

"I'm visiting for a week."

"And where are you staying?"

"At your place, duhhh."

"...WHAT."

"Don't- Shizuo! Stop- Wait- Don't freak out-!" Tatsuki yelped. Shizuo barely dropped the vending machine that had been in his vicinity and then glared daggers at his cousin.

"Since WHEN were you staying at my place?"

"Since I've been broke...?" Tatsuki meekly offered. She could see the veins in Shizuo's head pop up though, so she quickly explained. "Aunty thought it'd be cheaper and easier if I just stayed with you! And I won't do anything I promise- I'll be good!"

Shizuo felt his insides twitch. Sharing his living space? With someone? Hell she may be his cousin but god, that was HIS PLACE.

...Then again, if it was only for a week, he could allow it. It was his cousin, hospitality was one of those oblitory things...right?

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But after a week you're going back whether you like it or not."

"Yay~!"

* * *

Izaya ran to Ikebukuro. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted to see how his plan was rolling, if it was in action, and to see what kind of person Shizzu-chan liked-

...But it was mainly to see if his plan was in action. He couldn't care less. About Shizzu-chan's preferences of course. Those weren't- He wasn't interested-

-Who was that girl?

Izaya stopped in his tracks. A girl...Was hugging Shizuo? And he wasn't freaking out about it? In fact, it seemed to HIM that Shizzu-chan was trying to give one back.

_He'd never..._

Creeping closer, Izaya caught only snippits of the conversation. He couldn't get close to Shizzu-chan now, it might ruin his carefully constructed plan.

But...Who _was_ that girl?

"...Kasuka...Acting right?"

"Yeah...In America now..."

"Wow!...Baretender outfit? Your HAIR!..."

"...Tatsuki?...Where are you staying?"

"...Your place, duhh."

This entire conversation disturbed Izaya to a point where he was just numb with shock. Shizzu-chan? Living with a GIRL? A female? The other of the speicies of humans?  
Shizzu-chan telling a girl ABOUT Kasuka? As far as Izaya knew; and that was quite far; no one but him, Shinra, and Shizuo himself knew about Kusaka's relation to Shizuo. And then Shizzu-chan went off telling this, this, this random girl about it?

As Izaya's body directed him away from Shizzu-chan, his mind worked. He should ask Namie what her friend looked like. It could be that the girl, what was her name, was a relative. Or something.

...Why was he hoping?

* * *

"Naaaaaaaaamie-sannnn~ What does your friend look like?" Izaya called out; Namie looked up from her book.

"She's a brunette. Kinda tall. Don't really remember much else, considering I haven't seen her in a while." Namie gave Izaya a bored look and then went back into her book. Sure, she had lied. In fact, she had never called a friend at all. None of HER friends were going to get caught up in some strange scheme of Izaya's.

Izaya nodded. So the woman was probably Namie's friend. He wondered if she may had talked to Shizzu-chan before. Maybe. Probably, by the looks of it. There weren't many women who were as tall as Shizuo either.

How long had this woman known Shizuo? A couple years? Months? Since when did Shizuo even TALK to women? Izaya specifically remembered Shizzu-chan saying that he hated how annoying women could be about the slightest things.  
So what was so special about this one?

Izaya's curiousity was spiking. He HAD to know, had to see how close Shizzu-chan was to this woman- Had to watch his experiment, of course. That was naturally what he meant by that.

So for the week, he followed them around.  
To any place they went, be it to clothing stores or ice cream shops. He didn't consider it stalking; he was just gathering data.  
So Shizuo didn't like the color green, he liked vanilla, he had a thing for small cats, he tended to sit on the left, he liked the shade...Strangely enough, Izaya could keep all of that inside his head, but he couldn't remember the girl's name.  
He felt like dying everytime they hugged...Because he couldn't go and interrupt it. He couldn't ruin the moment between them, he couldn't get Shizzu-chan to chase him.

Or could he?

Frankly, Izaya had gotten bored just watching. He would see how much dedication Shizuo had to this girl. How much he was willing to bend for her.

_How much will he has to chase me._

So he went and tried it. Walked right by Shizuo, in a way that he was practically in front of him.

"...Izaya?"

Shizuo was dumbstruck for a second.  
Where- Where- Where had that flea BEEN the entire week?  
Normally Shizuo got to fight him at least once a week but, the entire week Izaya had been scarce.  
Not that Shizuo minded. Why would he mind about the lack of the annoying, short, raven-haired, talkative, easy-going flea? Especially when Tatsuki was around...  
...But just a little, he was relieved. The flea hadn't gone off and died by someone other then Shizuo's hand.

"Shiiiizzzzzu-chaaaaaan~ How have you been~! I see you have a friend~~!" Izaya sang out, calmly, teasingly. Shizuo felt the usual rush of frustration at Izaya's voice. But before he could do anything, he felt Tatsuki pull at his arm.

"Shizuo! We're gonna miss it and I reaaaaaallllly don't wanna miss this! THEY HAVE A SALE!" Tatsuki whined.

Izaya got slightly peeved at the tone in her voice. What was she doing in the middle of their fight-

-Oh, wait, this was what was supposed to happen. Izaya had almost forgotten why he had done this in the first place. After seeing Shizzu-chan, all he could think was about the rush. Dangerous, dangerous. He had to focus on the matters at hand.

Shizuo snapped out of the fight. That's right. He couldn't risk hurting his cousin while fighting Izaya, as much as he wanted to fight him. Shizuo simply sighed angrily, then pushed past Izaya, holding Tatsuki's wrist.

"Whatever flea." Shizuo stormed.

"Oi, Shizuo, who was that?" Her wrist was hurting already. And that man...He seemed a bit...Different. He had a similar air, like Shizuo's, but a little more...Something.

"Just an annoying guy."

Tatsuki looked at her cousin, then over her shoulder. She couldn't help but noticed how dejected each boy looked.

_But Shizuo...With a...Well, that would make sense actually..._ Tatsuki laughed rather suddenly as she followed Shizuo. Her cousins were so interesting.

* * *

Izaya felt his body stop for a second as Shizzu-chan touched him.

And then just walked away.

_...So that's how much he cares about her._

Izaya walked. Without a purpose, he walked.

_...What a strange thing to feel lonely about._ Izaya laughed at himself. But he felt it come out bitter.

_What a crappy thing it is to be human._

* * *

Tatsuki was determined. On her last day with Shizuo, she would make him make up with the cute guy in the fluff jacket. Somehow.

_What kind of straight man wears a fluffy jacket anyways?_

Plus, Shizuo had been pouty the whole time after that encounter. What sort of fun was that?

"Hey, Shizuo! Shizuooo!" Tatsuki grinned. She'd make him go on a wild run around Ikebukuro, showing her all the things they missed beforehand. They were bound to run into the black-haired guy then.

"Ugh...What is it!" Shizuo groaned and growled at the same time. He was so tired, chasing Izaya in a freaking dream.

"You've gotta take me sightseeing one more time!"

"...Aghh..." He flopped back into his bed.

* * *

Izaya had decided to stay in Ikebukuro for that night. So when he woke up the next morning, all he had thought was, "Shizzu-chan."

_I'm gonna walk around again._

It was Ikebukuro. A huge city. The chances of seeing Shizzu-chan and that woman were a small ratio, and Izaya was fine with that.

His experiment was a success.

He didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Shizuo groaned tiredly while Tatsuki chattered. The whole day had been spent, and he had been tired thoughout the most of it. Why oh why did he have to had run into Izaya yesterday? Now he wanted to see that stupid flea, to rub that smirk off his face...

"...Hey look Shizuo! That bar! Lets go to that one!" Tatsuki pointed excitedly to an ornately designed bar, glowing in neon.

"...Don't you have to go back HOME today?"

"Well yeah but I'm taking the train! It'll be fine~"

Shizuo just nodded wearily. He couldn't wait for her to go at this point. And he could really use a drink.

* * *

Izaya had been drinking the wine all day. Almost had went through an entire bottle, and was waiting for the next shot of it when, out of the corner of his eye, blond hair came into view.

And there Shizuo was.

Izaya was tempted to leave. But the alcohol was messing with his brain. He should stay. See if they do anything...Risque in a bar.

_Ha, Shizzu-chan seems to fit perfectly with the bar workers._ Izaya sniggered, slightly drunk.

* * *

He fit in a little TOO perfectly with the bar workers.  
They had thought he was working.  
Shizuo twitched as he made drinks. Stupid Tatsuki hadn't even backed him up, instead she had told them, "Oh yeah, don't sit here with me silly! Go back to work!"

_I'll KILL HER._ His frown deepened. He barely noticed the black-haired man at the end of the barstools, drinking wine leisurely, staring at his cousin.

* * *

_Where'd Shizzu-chan go?_ Izaya looked at the woman, who seemed perfectly content sitting there alone. The bar was filling though, and soon-

"So, hey. You come here often?" Sitting next to Izaya, a brown-haired man with a few highlights, and a clear other intention.

Izaya was willing to fake flirt. He was drunk and what would it matter? He could always get away. Turning to face the man, he smirked.

* * *

Shizuo watched his cousin carefully, making sure none of the men slowly gathering around her was a creep. As he turned around to grab the vodka though, he almost dropped it.

_THE FLEA?  
Izaya!  
What is he doing here!  
Who is he talking-  
ARE THEY FUCKING FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER?_

Shizuo's eyes almost fell out of his head. He poured himself a shot of vodka. He needed it badly as he watched the- the flea seduce some bastard.

* * *

Tatsuki laughed as her plan was executed. She had seen Izaya from the window of the bar. She knew Shizuo would end up seeing him. And she knew something ve~ry interesting was going to happen between them.

* * *

Izaya quite liked fake flirting. He hadn't got to a bar in a while, so it was interesting to see how conversational tactics had changed. Though they hadn't actually changed much. Or maybe he was just too drunk to know.

"You wanna head over to my place...?" The brunette he had been flirting with laid down the card. Izaya was tempted-

-And then he felt his entire body come out of the stool. The brunette stared, scared for his life.

* * *

Drunk Shizuo was not a happy Shizuo. Rarely ever in fact, was a happy Shizuo. But watching and hearing this conversation was just too much.

_Why hadn't the fucking flea said NO already._

He'd only had around three...shots, but it was quality stuff, and Shizuo never had been a good drinker.

"Err, Shizzu-chan, what-" Izaya noticed that Shizuo was drunk right at the moment Shizuo threw him outside into the alley.

"Oww, jeez, let up Shizzu-chan! I'm drunk, for christ's sake!" Izaya groaned. Why the HELL did he let himself drink into drunkness? The whole place was a little fuzzy now.

"Shut up." Shizuo half ripped, half loosened the bowtie around his neck. He was a pissed off, drunk man, and that was going to be known.

"Why the hell did you pause?" His voice low, his breath violent. Izaya backed himself up against a wall, not sure what was coming.

"Whatever do you mean Shizzu-chan?" The heat on his face, from both the amount of alcohol and nervousness, made the night seem almost suffocating.

"Don't play fucking dumb with **me** flea."The closer Shizuo got, the hotter Shizuo felt. God, why was the night so suffocating.

"Well, why did you go off and leave that girl all alone in there...?" Izaya's nerves continued to spike as Shizuo got closer.

_And it just kept getting hotter._

"She," whispered Shizuo, looking down into the eyes of the peitite man, "Can handle herself."

Izaya couldn't speak. It was way too hot in this alley way, and Shizzu-chan was way too close.  
Waaaay too close.  
His hands were over Izaya's head, and his face was just centimeters away. His sunglasses had fallen onto the ground, and the melted chocolate brown of his eyes was mixing into the dark red of the raven-haired man's eyes.

"So you'll let yourself be fucked by anyone, hmm. Just any random bastard walking around? Just any person?" Shizuo breathed. Izaya took in the smell of alcohol, along with the more familar scent of cigarettes. Why Shizzu-chan was even bringing this up was beyond him-

"Then it's not a problem if it's me."

Izaya's eyes bolted in surprise.

_He's drunk..._

_I'm drunk..._ Shizuo thought as he took Izaya's mouth. _That would be the only reason._

Izaya didn't know where to move, what to move, how to move. All he knew is that Shizuo was kissing him, out of NOWHERE, and that his hands were touching Izaya in places that were not meant to be touched by Shizuo at any point in time ever.

Hands on his chest, his back, underneath his shirt, crawling downwards slowly...

...It felt too good to stop him.

Izaya groaned. He was a dead, dead man after this, but he really didn't care at that moment. It felt so...So damn good. How was Shizzu-chan even good at this?

Shizuo took advantage of the groan to stick his tongue in Izaya's mouth. He felt Izaya's hands creep upwards, then grab onto him with a ferocity that almost shocked Shizuo.

They both tasted alcohol.  
One tasted the wine, refinery, rich, yet still distinct.  
One tasted vodka, rough, hot, but so delicious.

Shizuo sucked lightly on Izaya's tongue, then examined the rest of his mouth, tasting each corner as if something was hiding in them. Izaya responded; his tongue meeting and twisting to suit whatever happened.

Both of them took in a breath for air. Looking each other in the eyes, they waited. Was it going to end there? Was it going to stop; would things become normal...

They moved at the same time.

Izaya clawed at Shizuo's back while they kissed, while Shizuo slowly peeled off the coat. Izaya shook it off.

He wanted it. And he wanted it as soon as possible.

Mouth met neck as Shizuo nibbled and sucked. It was so exposed...So pale, so white, so in need of the red marks Shizuo bestowed upon it. He licked it and bit it, carrassed it with his lips, caused shivers and moans to escape Izaya. He felt his own self want to moan when they sank down to the floor, and Izaya straddled him.

"Ah...Shi-Shizuo!" Izaya could hardly choke out his words. His skin was getting exposed, his neck was hotter then hell, his lips were open. The air was reeking of want and desire and alcohol and sweat and skin. It was a combination enough to make Izaya sick to his stomach, yet when he breathed it in, along with the smell of Shizuo, it made him higher then the moon.  
Shizuo said nothing, just continued to trail his lips downward, downward, until they were at the collar of Izaya's shirt. Izaya clung to him, managing to unbutton the vest above the white collared shirt.  
If Izaya didn't think it was below him to have a nosebleed, he would've had one. Damn Shizzu-chan and his damndable body. Damn the fact that he was drunk. Damn the fact that Shizzu-chan was the only one who caused this sort of reaction in him. Damn it all.

The last thing that was clearly memorable was that Shizuo smirked. A clear, clean, almost Izaya-like smirk. His mouth next to Izaya's ear, whispering:

"You ready?"

...

**And it was all a dream.**

...At least, that's what Shizuo wished for the next morning. When he found out they were outside, NAKED, next to each other...And when he remembered the events of last night.

_We...And he...And I...And...OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHAT SORT OF REASON IS 'I'M DRUNK'?_ Shizuo's mind was spinning. And where the hell were his clothes, where the hell did the blanket come from, why the hell did his mouth taste so odd, why the hell did Izaya look so much like a little cat when he slept-

_-Not the time to think about that. In fact I shouldn't ever think that again._

Shizuo snuck a quick peek at Izaya. The bastard flea would fake it if he could, Shizuo knew it. But it seemed that he was genuinely sleeping. Shizuo half-groaned-half-laughed at all the marks on Izaya's neck.

_He better start zipping up that coat._ A smirk played on his lips.

At least he wasn't the one whose ass was going to be hurting.

Taking a quick, and he meant QUICK, look at the sleeping form of Izaya again, he blushed. Maybe it was the after effect of the alcohol, or the...er...yeah, but Izaya...Actually looked pretty cute. And cold.  
So Shizuo pulled him, just a little, itsy-bit, closer. Izaya snuggled into him.

Shizuo had to blame it on the alcohol. Or the after effect.

But he felt as if he was missing a very important-

_Tatsuki!_

He hoped that she had made it to the train station. She wasn't one to drink, and this was a decent part of Ikebukuro, but you never know...

_...That I got that blanket for those two._ Tatsuki stared out of the window of the train, silently grinning to herself. She was the one who had gotten them a blanket, had threated the employees; Shizuo's reputation was formidable in that area it seemed; and had manuvered their clothes and whatever else to cover them from the public eye.

_He should thank me for that._ She wondered how long the two had been going out. Wondered if Kasuka knew.

* * *

When Izaya woke up, the first thing he noticed was that DAMN, his backside hurt.  
The second thing was that Shizzu-chan was sleeping next to him.  
With his arm around him.  
Naked.  
_...What the hell happened._  
Izaya rubbed his head. Headaches. Hated them. That's why he had stopped drinking.

The night eventually came back to him though.

He felt like bashing his head against a wall. How could he had let himself be controlled like that? How could he had let his body take over, instead of his mind? HOW?

Plus...It looked like he had recipricated some of those kisses, judging by the large marks on Shizuo's neck, chest, and how his mouth was swollen. What the hell? Why, why, why, why, why. Why had he let Shizzu-chan do him? Why had the whole damn thing been mutual? Sure he could blame the amount of alcohol he had in his system that night, but unfortunately, Izaya knew enough about alcohol to know that it DID not make people instantly willing to be-

-Oh god-that-the-humans-believed-in, he didn't even want to think about it. The sickening sound and smell of that act. That enough should've stopped him. Why didn't it?

In fact, if he was recalling the night correctly, it had felt...Good. Really good. Like, as good as _fighting_ with Shizzu-chan.

_In a way, it was like fighting, just...Different._

He didn't want to ponder the subject now though. The memories and the moments were too fresh in his mind, to ready to play themselves over, and over, and OVER until he would have to submit to his stupid humanity again.

Wiggling out from under Shizuo's arm, he glaced quickly around, trying to find his clothes. His pants were nearby, thank goodness. His shirt also happened to be close by. The only thing that he couldn't get to without a problem was his coat, that Shiuzo was using as a convientently placed pillow.

Izaya cursed under his breath. He had been planning to make a quick-as-possible getaway, knowing that Shizzu-chan would probably blame HIM for the events of last night with some rediculous reason.

But now he had to go and wake the monster up.  
Being Izaya, and Shizzu-chan being Shizzu-chan, he had to wake him up in the most annoying but quiet way possible. He didn't want Shizuo to cause a scene if he could help it. He thought for a moment, then grinned slightly.

Shizuo woke up annoyed, with something poking his face constantly. He grabbed it, expecting an animal or something, but instead he grabbed a hand.

**. . .**

There was a long and awkward silence that probably resulted in hundreds of gay babies as Shizuo held onto Izaya's hand. He let it go after what to both of them seemed like hours, but was really a second.

"...So Shizzu-chan, you're sleeping on my coat." Izaya said.

"...Oh." Shizuo said.

"Could I please have it back." _I'll have to burn it. Damn. I liked that coat too._

"Sure." Shizuo, rather awkwardly, handed Izaya his coat. "...Have you seen my shirt...?"

Izaya noticed, with frustration building in his blood, that Shizuo still had his pants on. Sure, they were unbottoned but at least he HAD them on after that...Incident.

"...Yeah." He handed it over. He hadn't realized he had been using it as a pillow.

Shizuo blinked, took the shirt, fixed his pants, grabbed his vest, and then looked around for his sunglasses.

"Oi, fl- Izaya, have you seen my sunglasses?"

"Why would I take your sunglasses?"

"I was just asking." Shizuo felt his eye twitch. He should have just called that flea, flea.

"Oh."

Shizuo searched around some more. When did he even take them off last night? Or did they fall off? He didn't remember.

Izaya, although seemingly nochalant, looked for them as well. He rarely saw Shizuo's eyes; they threw him off. They were eyes that shouldn't belong to someone like Shizuo. Too sincere, too serious.

Niether of them found it though. Shizuo stood up straighter, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit. He honestly wasn't sure what to do about Izaya at this moment.

Izaya tapped his foot. Nervous habit of his body.

Their backs faced each other.

_...Should I ask if he's okay...? No, flea doesn't get any kindness outta me. I hope it hurts._ Shizuo, satisfied with that thought, turned around and faced Izaya.

And then he wasn't sure what to say.

Izaya still faced the wall. He didn't want Shizzu-chan to catch the light blush that fluttered across his face. He had, actually, found the sunglasses, but...He wasn't sure how to tease Shizuo anymore.  
Plus, he wasn't sure he could even get away. His whole backside hurt; he grimaced. The best way to end this was quickly, he decided.

"Here." Turning around, he plopped Shizuo's sunglasses into the hands of Shizuo, then walked past him.

Shizuo looked at his sungalasses in surprise, then back at Izaya, who seemed to be a little...off.  
Actually, he seemed a lot off.

Using the excuse, "One good turn deserves another", Shizuo picked up Izaya, and threw him across his shoulder. Insulted and bewildered, Izaya screeched.

"Shizzu-chan! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up flea. Or do you want me to drop you?"

"I can get to my house just fine Shizzu- OW!" Izaya flinched as Shizuo lightly threw him up and then caught him again, this time bridal style.

"Exactly. " The blond glared down at the petite. The peitite glared back. Sighing, Shizuo tossed him over his shoulder again. "Just shut up and let me help you flea, considering."

"...Whatever." In a rather rare display, Izaya submitted. Mainly because he was tired, and Shizuo's eyes were too jarring to deal with. "Whatever happened to that girl you were with anyways?" He muttered.

"Tatsuki? She went back to my Aunt's place."

Izaya almost did a double take. If that was the case then...Then...All the following and the thoughts and the...Namie was going to DIE. Possibly of being pushed out a window. That didn't open.

Walking together, it was almost like a sense of normalcy was restored.

Except for the aftertastes' in their mouths, that reminded them of what had happened.

Shizuo tasted wine.  
Izaya tasted vodka.

And both of them refused to admit it.

* * *

After what seemed like forever and a day, they reached Izaya's apartment. Shizuo dumped him on the front doormat.

"Here you go flea."

"Thank you Shizzu-chan." The polite air made both of them twitch in discomfort. It was too unusual for them, who had been, in fact, comfortable from the start with each other.  
Shizuo suddenly felt the need to ruin the flea, to confuse him, to do SOMETHING to make life normal again. He didn't think he could handle it if the air around them stayed like that. So, pulling out all his ill will, and partially his courage, he did something he was sure would piss off the flea:

Give him a light kiss.  
Just a soft one, albeit on the mouth, but a gentle one.

Izaya's mouth twitched.

"See ya, flea." Shizuo lazily waved, walking away, hoping to dear god that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"..." Izaya stared at the retreating figure of Shizuo. He was furious. Furious that Shizzu-chan had pulled out a dirty, dirty trick and furious that Shizzu-chan had gotten the last move that Izaya ALWAYS saved for himself. Always.  
He whipped out a pocketknife he had forgotten he'd had. Screw the pain in his body. He'd get to sleep after this.

"Shi-zu-channn~"

Shizuo turned around.

And the normalcy returned.

* * *

Oh my god, this fic went off on a huge tangent. I meant for it to be shorter...And have much less making out...But that didn't happen here..It just...Mutated the longer it got. I've decided to not let myself write those kinds of scenes though. I suck at them. D: Fail.

Don't own these two...Or Namie. I think I own Tatsuki, considering I made her up.


End file.
